parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Piglet - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Tigger - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Owl - Quick Draw McGraw *Rabbit - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Eeyore - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Gopher - Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Kanga - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Roo - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Christopher Robin - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) Scenes *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 1 - Our Story Begins (J. Thaddeus Toad) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 2 - Mr. Toad's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 4 - Mr. Toad Visits Botley *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 6 - Lunch as Flap's/Mr. Toad Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 7 - Mr. Toad and Quick Draw McGraw Meet Stimpy *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 9 - Stimpy Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE TOAD" *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 10 - Mr. Toad Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 12 - Mr. Toad Visits Nails *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 13 - Tea Time with Quick Draw McGraw *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 14 - Mr. Toad Meets Ben Ali Gator (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 15 - Mr. Toad Meets Ben Ali Gator (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 19 - The Hero Party/Nails Gives His House to Quick Draw McGraw *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 21 - Flap's Meeting *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Ben Ali Gator Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 23 - Flap Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 24 - Alligators Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 25 - Ben Ali Gator Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 26 - Ben Ali Gator Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cool World *Fantasia *Quick Draw McGraw *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing Gallery Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Winnie the Pooh Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Piglet Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Tigger Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Owl 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Rabbit Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Eeyore StimpyCat.png|Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) as Gopher Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Kanga Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Roo Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs